The Truth to a Dork's Heart
by Night ngeL
Summary: -"Here I am now, thinking about you. How can a shy and quiet girl like me win the heart of any man, especially yours?" She may be a dork, but that dork is in love. The problem: Does he feel the same way? Worse of all: can she keep up with the competition?
1. Confession of the Dork

Riyao: Reading a humour fic about Jack and the relationships between him and the girls encouraged me to write this, ironically enough. While you're reading this, could you please note down in your review of who's telling this? It's obvious, but I just wanna make sure the reviewers know who this is. I haven't played the game in a while, so forgive me if some of the things in here are incorrect. Btw, inform me if you see any of those annoying 3/4 things: -- they're suppose to be dashes!

Flames, criticisms, compliments, and so on are welcomed.

**EDIT: changed each of those ¾ things into -- and some errors that were grammatically incorrectly. Why didn't anyone tell me I was using those semi-colons wrong!**

* * *

I... I love you.

I love you Jack.

If only I could say those words to your face.

Here I am now, thinking about you. How can a shy and quiet girl like me win the heart of any man, especially yours?

My father told me all about you when you first arrived to the ranch. He said that a "strong, independent young boy" was coming to take over the old ranch by the Green Ranch. I figured that with a ranch to take care of, you wouldn't have enough time to know the village. But you've proven me wrong. You've befriended every single person in the village--even taken the hearts of the girls. And you've taken my heart as well.

You would always come to the library--despite of the field and animals that were in desperate need of caring--just for me. Even on days it rained. Even on days with heavy snow. You even came for me when I sprained my ankle. Had it been someone else, they would've called for help. But you stayed there with me and comforted me when the tears rolled out of my eyes. When you took me upon your back, it was... it felt as if you really cared for me--as if I was your only concern in the world. For once in my life, I felt significant.

_He's only doing it out of sympathy like the kind boy he is. If it were someone else, he would've done it anyways._

That was the truth. I was nothing special to him.

Several times, I caught you talking to Ann... Karen... All of them! You looked so happy when you were talking to them... you'd never talk to me like that. And that's what depresses me.

At some point, I caught you blushing when you were talking to Ann. Grey's told me how much time you've spent at the Green Ranch, and how he would often find you and Ann strolling down the roads of Mineral Town. Despite of his jealousy of you and how you're consuming the majority of Ann's time, he told me that he would be more than glad to have you as his brother-in-law. He knows that you'll take good care of her. I told him--in response--that he may have been capable of treating his wife well, he wasn't able to mend the broken hearts of his admirers.

Karen... I've never been to the bar late at night before, but she's told me on how frequently you would arrive there. Sometimes you would come for a drink, sometimes you would come just to hang out with friends. And on even some occasions, it wasn't either of the two. She told me that once you brought your dog Kero, to the bar. That was disastrous. He leaped on all the tables, drank whatever could've been drunken; it was a mess. In spite of that, you'd still bring your dog to the bar--tamer each time--because you knew how much Karen loved your dog. With his golden fur, beaming eyes, and affable bark, it was no wonder Karen quickly came to love you. You did that--all just for her.

I know their affection towards you. You've taken their hearts.

Ann's optimism, Karen's beauty, Popuri's jollity, Elli's sincerity; I can't compete with that! What do I have? My big, thick, dorky glasses; my stuttering and shyness; my lust for literature? I'm not alluring, I'm not a wondrous cook, I'm not humourous, I'm not even merry! There's nothing I can do for you, unlike the others. Weed your yard maybe, but nothing that you can't handle yourself.

Jack... even if you're happily married to someone else, I'll still love you from afar. I'll watch for your well-being.

I'll be the dork that loves you, Jack.


	2. Confession of the Blue Capped Boys

A/N: Oh my gosh, it's been too long now! I wrote this… in 2004? Now it's 2008, so statistically speaking, you can be expecting the next part (if ever) by 2012. Even though I could've done this in a week if I was devoted enough, I feel really satisfied with this current chapter, even if it took me four years to write it.

----

Fire is a phenomenal feature. It burns and scorns, and yet moths are so allured and attracted to it. Upon sight they near it, like the small civilization of Mineral Town do to the moon. Today was the day where families gathered, children stayed up late, and couples cuddled. The villagers sat with their loved ones as they all admired the glowing orb in the sky and mulled over the small things in life that they were grateful for. They were all content on this magnificent day.

That is, until you left the town and travelled over the mountains.

Maria tugged on her blue sweater as she relieved herself of a sigh that wisped away into the chilly night. The sound of her feet shuffling beneath her was the only thing that sounded on the cliff along with the occasional sob. Today was the day she anticipated for all year, and yet the only thing that she could think of was a certain blue-capped farmer.

"Jack…" Two droplets rolled out of her eyes at the sound of his name. Ironic—the one boy that gave her so much happiness was also the one that was causing her the most pain. What would she have to do to have him by her side, to have him hold her and protect her from the cold bites of the night, to trade her broken heart for perhaps a blue feather? Another sob echoed in the distance. "If only you were here…"

"Maria? What are you doing here all by yourself?" Maria turned and found Jeff behind her.

"Oh—oh, I had something to check up on." She shuffled to the left as an indication for Jeff to sit down. "The moon is prettiest up here."

"I see." If only Maria could translate Jeff's words into the real meaning: "Maria, you're the prettiest thing up here." Jeff accepted her offer and seated himself next to his crush."Maria?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of gloomy lately."

Silence. Then words slipped past Maria's lips.

"Actually… I haven't been feeling well lately. There's this, umm, person that doesn't seem to know I exists nor does he know my feelings for him. Even if he does, he probably doesn't like me back. We have a connection with each other and we'd help each other out, like the time I fixed his blue cap—" Jeff touched the stitched scar on the left side of his hat. "—but he probably thinks of me as only a friend. It figures. He's always too busy with this work." Maria wiped a salty drop from her eye. "And even then, who would love me when there are so many pretty girls in the village?"

It was odd—Jeff was only a kind friend (with a stuttering problem might she add) but somehow, Maria felt as if she could confide in this mailman tonight. It couldn't be yesterday, it couldn't be tomorrow; it had to be just tonight for her to pour her bottled emotions out.

"Hedosndezefu."

"What?" Jeff seemed to have muttered something that was inaudible despite the tranquility.

"Maria," Recovering from his redden face, he looked up at her, "If this boy is… if he…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her to forget the boy that probably wasn't him and forget her happiness. "… regardless of everything, I am very happy for the both of you."

Chuckling.

"That's a nice thought, Jeff, but it's never going to happen. If he really liked me," a sob interrupted her words, "then he would be up here with me tonight."

Silence.

Heart breaks.

Feet shuffle.

Realization hits.

"Jeff?" Maria whispered. "Thank you. Th-thank you for being with me."

"It was my pleasure. It was quite the moon tonight."

"No, not that." Maria's hand crept towards the mailman and found its way on top of his gloved hand. "Thank you… for being with me all the time."

It was as if the two read each other's feelings and followed the cues of a romanticist's story when they leaned in together and shared a sincere kiss that lasted the faithful night.

Yet that faithful night, over the mountains was blue-capped farmer who left the scene he witnessed, trading his blue feather for a broken heart.


End file.
